sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Unleashed
|Producent = Sonic Team|Wydawca = Sega|Silnik = Hedgehog Engine|Data = |Gatunek = Platformówka, przygodowa gra akcji, bijatyka|Tryby = Jednoosobowy|Platformy = *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Wii *PlayStation 4 (za pośrednictwem PlayStation Now) *Xbox One (za pośrednictwem Xbox Store) |Nośniki = *'PlayStation 3': Dysk Blu-ray *'PlayStation Network': Digital Download *'Xbox 360': DVD-DL *'Xbox Live': Digital download *'Wii': Dysk optyczny Wii *'PlayStation 2': DVD-ROM|Języki = *Angielski *Japoński}} – gra z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], autorstwa Sonic Team. Gra została wydana w dwóch różnych wersjach na konsole: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 i PlayStation 2, Wii. Jest to ostatnia gra z serii na PlayStation 2. Sonic Unleashed wydano po raz pierwszy pod koniec 2008 roku. W Japonii gra znana jest pod tytułem Sonic World Adventure. Sonic Unleashed opowiada o kolejnej walce Sonica i Doktora Eggmana. Tym razem nikczemny naukowiec przebudził Dark Gaia - potwora spoczywającego w jądrze Ziemi. Sonic poznaje Chipa, w rzeczywistości Light Gaia, z którym wyrusza w podróż dookoła świata w celu odbudowania planety zniszczonej przez Eggmana. Sonic Unleashed prezentuje dwa style rozgrywki. Na dziennych poziomach zwykły Sonic wykorzystuje swoją zwinność i szybkość. Sonic Unleashed jako pierwsza gra wprowadziła Sonic Boost do gier 3D. Później na tym stylu opierały się m.in. Sonic Colors i Sonic Generations. W drugim stylu rozgrywki Sonic przybiera formę Jeżołaka (ang. Werehog). Jego prędkość nie odgrywa tutaj żadnego znaczenia. Na nocnych poziomach nacisk kładzie się na elementy platformowe i bijatykę z różnymi przeciwnikami. Produkcja Produkcję Sonic Unleashed ogłoszono w kwietniu 2008 roku. Gra miała być trzecią odsłoną serii Sonic Adventure. Dlatego też we wczesnej fazie produkcji nosiła tytuł Sonic World Adventure. Jednakże z biegiem czasu twórcy zaczęli do niej dodawać coraz więcej nowych rzeczy, które odbiegały od serii Sonic Adventure. Dlatego tytuł zmieniono na Sonic Unleashed, choć w Japonii pozostawiono nazwę Sonic World Adventure. Producent gry Yoshihisa Hashimoto, nie chciał aby gra była na szynach, jak poprzednie tytuły, lecz aby zachowała interaktywność podczas prezentowania wigoru i szybkości. Dlatego też pojawiły się tutaj nowe, elastyczne umiejętności. Z Sonic Rush przeniesiono słynny Boost, który stał się odtąd istotnym elementem dla gier 3D z serii. W wachlarzu zdolności Sonica pojawiły się także nowe zdolności, m.in.: Quick Step, Drift, Stomp i Wall Jump. Postanowiono również dodać do gry quick time eventy, czyli sekwencje w których gracz musi wciskać pokazywane na ekranie przyciski. Zespół pracujący nad grą wpadł również na pomysł stworzenia Jeżołaka. Hashimoto i Sachiko Kawamura chcieli dodać element stymulujący, transformując Sonica w coś dzikiego. Dla kontrastu z jego szybkością, jeż miał otrzymać niesamowitą siłę. Stąd też wziął się pomysł na rozciągane dłonie Jeżołaka. Twórcy już od początku zdawali sobie jednak sprawę, że takie zabiegi wywołają najprawdopodobniej kontrowersje wśród fanów. Równie istotna przy produkcji gry była fabuła. Miała być prosta i łatwa do zrozumienia, ale jednocześnie bardzo ważna dla całej gry. Modele projektowała Sachiko Kawamura. Jej zadaniem było przeprojektować postać Sonica, tak aby fani z całego świata mogli go rozpoznawać. Kawamura szukała balansu pomiędzy nowoczesnym Soniciem, a jego klasycznym wcieleniem z wczesnych gier. Jedną z głównych zmian było umieszczenia ust Sonica z boku jego twarzy, co miało odzwierciedlać oryginalny projekt postaci. W poprzednich grach usta były umieszczane na środku. Powstały dwie wersje tego modelu: jedna z ustami po lewej, a druga z ustami po prawej. Odpowiednie modele miały być wykorzystywane w przerywnikach, zależnie od tego jak skierowana była kamera. Poziomy i lokacje w Sonic Unleashed wzorowano na tych z prawdziwego świata. Twórcy chcieli przeprowadzić eksperyment: co by było gdyby Sonic żył w prawdziwym świecie? Mimo bazowania na realnych miejscach, cała gra została utrzymana w bardziej kreskówkowym tonie. Projektowaniem gry zajmował się zespół Sonic Team. Gra została podzielona na dwie wersje. Wersję na PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 projektowała główna część zespołu. Wersja ta korzystała z nowego Hedgehog Engine, którego stworzenie zajęło trzy lata. Silnik był w stanie generować szybkość 30 klatek na sekundę, a także wykorzystywać bardziej szczegółowe modele przy mniejszym obciążeniu. Drugą wersję, na PlayStation 2/Wii, projektowała inna część zespołu, głównie studio Dimps które projektowało dzienne poziomy. Wersja ta korzystała ze zmodyfikowanej wersji silnika Sega. Wersje różniły się w kwestiach grafiki, sterowania, oraz projektu poziomów i walk z bossami. Sonic Unleashed miała być całkowicie jednoosobową grą. Nie miało tu być żadnych trybów wieloosobowych czy online. Stwierdzenie to poddano w wątpliwość, kiedy na targach E3 2008 przedstawiono aluzje do możliwego trybu online. Jednak w wywiadzie potwierdzono że żaden taki tryb się nie poprawi. Blisko premiery gry wydano demo, możliwe do nabycia w PlayStation Store i Xbox Live. Sega ogłosiła powstanie gry 12 marca 2008 roku. Dziesięć dni później wyciekły artworki, zrzuty ekranu i film z gry. 3 kwietnia 2008 roku Sega oficjalnie potwierdziła tytuł gry, pokazując niewielką ilość zrzutów ekranu i aktualizowany film. Sonic Unleashed wydano pod koniec 2008 roku. Fabuła Sonic zaatakował kosmiczną flotę Doktora Eggmana, która zamierzała podbić świat. Niebieski jeż uderzył na okręt flagowy, pokonując na drodze liczne roboty. Na końcu Sonic przemienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał najnowszą machinę Eggmana, po czym zniszczył cały okręt flagowy i część mniejszych statków. Eggman zapędził Sonica na pokład Działa energii Chaosu, gdzie błagał o litość. W rzeczywistości doktor chciał odwrócić uwagę Sonica i złapać go w pułapkę. Niebieski jeż został poddany bolesnej operacji pozbawiania go mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Szmaragdy zostały pozbawione energii, która zasiliła działo. Za jego pomocą Eggman wystrzelił w stronę Ziemi i rozdarł ją na kilka płyt. W wyniku tego uwolniona została starożytna bestia - Dark Gaia. Sonic przyjął na siebie część jej mocy i zmienił się w Jeżołaka. Zanim zrewanżował się na Eggmanie, został przez niego wyrzucony w przestrzeń kosmiczną, razem ze Szmaragdami Chaosu. Sonic, razem z trzema Szmaragdami Chaosu, wylądował na kontynencie Apotos. Obok siebie znalazł małą istotę, którą nazwał Chip. Początkowo Chip wystraszył się Sonica w formie Jeżołaka, ale jeż zapewnił że go nie zje. Okazało się, że Chip nie pamiętał nic o sobie, nawet imienia. Po chwili wschód słońca przywrócił Sonica do jego pierwotnej formy. Niebieski jeż postanowił pomóc swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi w odzyskaniu wspomnień, wyruszając na kolejną przygodę. Bohaterowie odwiedzili pobliskie miasto, zamawiając deserowy przysmak. Nocą Sonic ponownie zmienił się w Jeżołaka. Jego nowe moce przydały się w trakcie walki z nowymi przeciwnikami, jakimi były mroczne stwory atakujące miasto. Sonic pokonał je wszystkie, ratując przy tym Tailsa. Sonic opowiedział swojemu przyjacielowi o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Lis powiedział że jego znajomy, Profesor Pickle ze Spagonii, może znać odpowiedź na pojawienie się Jeżołaka. Bohaterowie postanowili polecieć na sąsiedni kontynent samolotem Tornado-1, po drodze pokonując roboty Eggmana i Egg Cauldrona. Po przybyciu do Uniwersytetu Spagonii okazało się, że profesor został porwany przez złego doktora. Bohaterowie udali się do Mazuri i uratowali stamtąd profesora, oraz Manuskrypty Gai. Po powrocie do Spagonii Profesor Pickle wyjaśnił że potwór, którego obudził Eggman, to Dark Gaia. Istota ta drzemie w głębi Ziemi i budzi się co kilka tysięcy lat aby zniszczyć świat i rozerwać Ziemię na kawałki. Pickle zaznaczył że Doktor Eggman przedwcześnie przebudził Dark Gaię i potwór nie jest jeszcze w pełni sprawny. Sposobem na ocalenie świata jest przywrócenie Szmaragdom Chaosu ich mocy, poprzez aktywację siedmiu Świątyń Gai. Sonc i Chip wrócili do Mazuri, gdzie powstrzymali Eggmana przed zaatakowaniem mieszkańców. Sonic pokonał robota Egg Beetle i odkrył lokalizację pierwszej Świątyni Gai, której szukał Eggman. Bohaterowie umieścili Szmaragd Chaosu na środku ołtarza i przywrócili jego moc, jednocześnie odnawiając jeden z fragmentów Ziemi. Po powrocie do Spagonii Amy rzuciła się na Sonica, ale widząc go w formie Jeżołaka pomyliła go z kimś innym. Sonicowi było smutno z tego powodu, że nawet przyjaciele nie byli w stanie go rozpoznać. Później Jeżołak ocalił Amy i kilku mieszkańców, których opętały stwory Dark Gai. Sonic i Chip podróżowali następnie na kolejne kontynenty, znajdując kolejne świątynie. Tymczasem Eggman był niezadowolony z powolnego przebiegu operacji, a jego gniew potęgowała ucieczka Profesora Pickle i odbudowywanie świata przez Sonica. Orbot zaznaczył że był to efekt działania energii Szmaragdów Chaosu, których doktor niepotrzebnie się pozbył. Zastanawiając się jak przywrócić Dark Gaię do pełni sił Eggman wpadł na pomysł zebrania wszystkich części w jedno miejsce. Doktor zaczął przywoływać do siebie potwory Dark Gai, jednocześnie wysyłając swoją armię robotów do walki z Soniciem. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, doktor zaczął budowę swojego wymarzonego imperium - Eggmanlandu. Kiedy Sonic i Chip dotarli do Adabat Chip odzyskał swoje wspomnienia. Wyjawił Sonicowi, że jego prawdziwe imię to Light Gaia, a jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonać Dark Gaię. Chip chciał następnie odejść od Sonica aby samodzielnie wypełnić swoją misję, ale jeż nie pozwolił na to i obiecał, że razem ocalą świat. W końcu Sonic, Tails i Chip polecieli Tornadem-1 do nowo wybudowanego Eggmanlandu - stolicy Imperium Eggmana. Po stoczeniu powietrznej bitwy z robotami Eggmana, Sonic i Chip wylądowali w fortecy doktora. Po pokonaniu jej zabezpieczeń i garnizonu dostali się do ostatniej Świątyni Gai i przywrócili ostatni fragment Ziemi na należne mu miejsce. Wówczas zostali zaatakowani przez Doktora Eggmana i jego nowego robota - Egg Dragoona. W wyniku stoczonej z Eggmanem walki bohaterowie wylądowali w jądrze Ziemi, gdzie czekał na nich Dark Gaia w pełni swoich sił. Potwór wyssał najpierw energię z Sonica, pozbawiając go formy Jeżołaka. Ukończony Dark Gaia pozbył się Eggmana i zamierzał wykończyć Sonica. Lecz Chip otoczył jeża ochronną barierą i łącząc ze sobą wszystkie Świątynie Gai przemienił w Gaia Colossusa. Sonic i Gaia Colossus połączyli siły i pokonali Dark Gaię. Jednak potwór przeszedł do ostatecznego stadium. Zmieniając się w Perfect Dark Gaię zamierzał pochłonąć cały świat w mroku. Sonic wykorzystał moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i ponownie przemienił w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie Perfect Dark Gaia został pokonany, a Sonic wycieńczony walką wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Aby go uratować, Chip wyrzucił jeża z powrotem na powierzchnię. Sonic obudził się na wybrzeżu w Apotos i otrzymał od Chipa bransoletę, która miała mu przypominać o przyjaźni. Sonic zaczął biec wzdłuż wybrzeża, a po chwili dołączył do niego Tails w swoim samolocie. Rozgrywka Kluczowym elementem rozgrywki w Sonic Unleashed jest aspekt dnia i nocy. Rozgrywka toczy się więc na dwóch płaszczyznach. Za dnia Sonic jest zwykłym sobą. Jego rozgrywka jest szybka i bardzo dynamiczna. Po raz pierwszy w grach 3D, Sonic może korzystać z Boostu, który został przeniesiony z Sonic Rush. Boost zapewnia ogromne przyspieszenie, pozwala niszczyć przeciwników, przeszkody, a także biec po wodzie. Za korzystanie z tej zdolności odpowiada licznik Boostu na dole ekranu. Można go uzupełniać na kilka sposobów, głównie zbierając pierścienie lub niszcząc przeciwników. Oprócz tego Sonic korzysta tutaj ze swoich poprzednich umiejętności, m.in. Spin Jump, Homing Attack. Otrzymał także nowe zdolności, przydatne w tak szybkiej rozgrywce: Quick Step, Drift i Stomp. W ustalonych momentach pojawiają się quick time eventy. W tych sekwencjach gracz musi wciskać pokazywane na ekranie przyciski, aby wykonać pewną czynność poprawnie. Na tych poziomach zastosowano również dwie perspektywy. Gracz porusza się głównie w 3D, ale są też sekcje w których kamera przełącza się na 2D i gracz może poruszać się tylko w prawo, albo w lewo. Na dziennych poziomach przeciwnikami są wyłącznie roboty Eggmana. Na nocnych poziomach Sonic zmienia się w Jeżołaka. Jego szybkość drastycznie spada, właściwie nie odgrywa ona już żadnej roli. Sonic otrzymuje super siłę i rozciągliwe ramiona. Nocne poziomy zawierają więcej łamigłówek i są dłuższe. Gracz musi dostać się do mety. Po drodze musi korzystać z różnych mechanizmów: dźwigni, cranków, kamiennych kluczy itd. Duży nacisk kładziony jest także na skakanie po platformach, a także trzymanie się różnych poręczy i uchwytów. Jeżołak napotyka na swojej drodze różne grupy przeciwników. Roboty Eggmana są tutaj spotykane rzadziej. Zarezerwowane dla nocnych poziomów są słudzy Dark Gai - mroczne stwory przybierające różne kształty. Przeciwnicy tacy jak Titan czy Big Mother przybierają formy mini-bossów. Zwykle gracz będzie zmuszony najpierw uporać się z grupą przeciwników, aby przejść dalej. Jego drogę będą bowiem blokować bariery, które znikną po wyeliminowaniu przeciwników. W wersji na PS2/Wii pojawiają się także mroczne bariery, które wymagają znalezienia odpowiedniej ilości kluczy. W obu stylach rozgrywki gracz musi dostać się do pierścienia mety. Czasami pierścień pokaże się tylko po pokonaniu danej grupy przeciwników. Walka jest rozbudowana i istnieje wiele sztuczek combo, pozwalających powalić przeciwników. Quick time eventy można wykonać na osłabionych oponentach, aby ich wykończyć. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 ukończenie serii combo na osłabionym przeciwników dodaje graczowi bonus do krytycznego ataku. Licznik Boostu zmienia się na dwa inne paski: Unleashed i Vitality. Licznik Vitality to po prostu pasek zdrowia. Gracz traci zdrowie otrzymując uderzenia od przeciwników. Zdrowie można uzupełniać zbieraniem pierścieni. Licznik Unleashed to specjalny pasek, który wypełnia się przez uderzanie przeciwników i niszczenie przeszkód. Aktywowanie go zwiększa siłę ataków gracza i zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia. W Sonic Unleashed gracz podróżuje dookoła świata, odwiedzając różne państwa i miasta. Aby się jednak do nich dostać, należy najpierw zgromadzić wymaganą ilość medali. Medale dzielą się na dwa typy: słoneczne i księżycowe. Można je znaleźć na poziomach, a w wersji na PS2/Wii zdobyć po przejściu poziomu. Ilość przyznanych medali zależy od zdobytej rangi. System rang funkcjonuje w obu wersjach. Ocenia przejście poziomu przez gracza, głównie na podstawie czasu i zgromadzonych punktów. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 najwyższą rangą jest S, a najniższą E. W wersji na PS2/Wii S jest najwyższą rangą, a C najniższą. W wersji na PS2/Wii zamiast medali funkcjonują tzw. Planet Tablet. Innym istotnym elementem rozgrywki jest rozwijanie Sonica. Po przejściu poziomu gracz może przeznaczyć zebrane przez siebie punkty doświadczenia na rozwijanie statystyk Sonica albo Jeżołaka. Postacie Poziomy W grze pojawia się 9 poziomów. Są one rozmieszczone na poszczególnych kontynentach na Ziemi. Gracz podróżuje do kolejnych miast wraz z postępem gry. Aby dostać się do niektórych miast potrzebne mu będą medale Słońca i Księżyca. Przed poziomem gracz odwiedza miasto, tzw. Town Stage. Jest to niewielki hub-world. Można tu porozmawiać z ludźmi, wykonać poboczne zadania, albo kupić przedmioty, w tym jedzenie i pamiątki. W Spagonii i Shamar znajdują się także laboratoria Profesora Pickle, w którym można przejrzeć galerię obrazów, postaci, lub posłuchać muzyki. Każdy hub-world posiada także swój tzw. poziom wejściowy. Prowadzi do niego brama, znajdująca się zwykle na drugim końcu miasta. Poziomy wejściowe to zwykle niewielkie obszary. Posiadają elementy rozgrywki, charakterystyczne dla normalnego poziomu, a także przeciwników. Zawiera też klepsydrę, która odpowiada za zmianę pory dnia i transformację Sonica. Mieszczą się na nich wejścia do poszczególnych aktów. Poziomy składają się z kilku aktów, których liczbę można zwiększyć kupując pakiet DLC. Co niektóre poziomy w Sonic Unleashed mogą być rozgrywane w różnej kolejności. * [[Apotos|'Apotos']]: [[Windmill Isle|'Windmill Isle']] – miasteczko nad zatoką, wzorowane na greckich Cykladach. Poziom zawiera tematykę wybrzeża i elementy tematyki miejskiej. * [[Mazuri|'Mazuri']]: [[Savannah Citadel|'Savannah Citadel']] – wioska na sawannie, wzorowana na krajach afrykańskich. Poziom o tematyce pustyni. * [[Spagonia|'Spagonia']]: [[Rooftop Run|'Rooftop Run']] – miasto wzorowane na państwach Europy Zachodniej, głównie na Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii i Włoszech. Poziom o tematyce miejskiej. * Holoska: Cool Edge – wioska na Biegunie Północnym, wzorowana na Grenlandii i Arktyce. Poziom o tematyce zimowej. * Chun-nan: Dragon Road – wioska w górach, wzorowana na tradycyjnym chińskim miasteczku. Poziom o tematyce wschodnioazjatyckiej. * Empire City: Skyscraper Scamper – metropolia wzorowana na Stanach Zjednoczonych. Poziom o tematyce miejskiej i tematyce mostu. * Shamar: [[Arid Sands|'Arid Sands']] – pustynne miasto, wzorowane na państwach Bliskiego Wschodu, głównie: Iranie, Iraku, Jordanie i Katarze. Poziom o tematykach: pustynnej, kanionu i starożytnych ruin. * Adabat: Jungle Joyride – tropikalna wioska, wzorowana na państwach Azji Południowej: Indonezji, Tajlandii i Kambodży. Poziom o tematykach: dżungli, wybrzeża i starożytnych ruin. * [[Eggmanland|'Eggmanland']]: [[Eggmanland (poziom)|'Crimson Carnival']] – wymarzone miasto Doktora Eggmana i początek jego imperium. Poziom o tematykach: przemysłowej, parku rozrywki i ognia. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 pojawia się także mini-gra Tornado Defense. Składa się z quick time eventów, w których gracz musi zestrzelić nadlatujących przeciwników, próbujących zniszczyć Tornado-1. Posiada dwa akty. Przeciwnicy Bossowie W Sonic Unleashed pojawia się 9 bossów (10 jeśli liczyć Egg Cauldrona z Tornado Defense). Sześć pierwszych bossów korzysta z bramy bossa. Znajduje się ona na poziomie wejściowym w danym mieście. Aby odblokować bramę, gracz musi zdobyć dwie połówki klucza do bramy. Pierwszą połówkę zdobywa się za przejście dziennego poziomu, a drugą za ukończenie nocnego. Jedynie Apotos i Empire City nie posiadają żadnego bossa. Z każdym z bossów walczy albo Sonic, albo Jeżołak. Każdy poziom posiada tylko jednego bossa, z którym walczy się albo za dnia, albo w nocy. Jeśli walka toczy się w dzień, to zwykle jest to robot Eggmana. Natomiast nocą walczy się z potężnymi sługami Dark Gai. Wyjątek stanowi Egg Dragoon. W dwóch ostatnich walkach gracz wciela się dodatkowo w Gaia Colossusa, a później Super Sonica. * Egg Beetle '– boss poziomu Savannah Citadel. Walczy z nim Sonic. * 'Egg Cauldron '– boss obu aktów Tornado Defense. * 'Egg Devil Ray '– boss poziomu Rooftop Run. Walczy z nim Sonic. * 'Egg Lancer '– boss poziomu Jungle Joyride. Walczy z nim Sonic. * 'Dark Gaia Phoenix '– boss poziomu Dragon Road. Walczy z nim Jeżołak. * 'Dark Moray '– boss poziomu Cool Edge. Walczy z nim Jeżołak. * 'Dark Guardian '– boss poziomu Arid Sands. Walczy z nim Jeżołak. * 'Egg Dragoon '– boss poziomu Crimson Carnival. Walczy z nim Jeżołak. * 'Dark Gaia '– przedostatni boss w grze. Walczą z nim Sonic i Gaia Colossus. * 'Perfect Dark Gaia '– finałowy boss w grze. Walczą z nim Super Sonic i Gaia Colossus. Osiągnięcia Osiągnięcia są możliwe do zdobycia tylko w wersjach na PlayStation 3/Xbox 360. Aktorzy głosowi Ścieżka dźwiękowa Temat przewodni ''Sonic Unleashed to utwór Endless Possibility, w wykonaniu'' Jareta Reddicka. W napisach końcowych grany jest również utwór Dear My Friend. Gra posiada także swój orkiestralny temat muzyczny, zatytułowany ''The World Adventure. Muzykę do gry skomponował Tomoya Ohtani, znany ze muzyki do Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow the Hedgehog i ostatnio Sonic Lost World. Muzyka do każdego poziomu grana jest na instrumentach charakterystycznych dla danej lokacji, tak aby jak najlepiej odwzorowywała otoczenie. Jedynie Eggmanland, który nie jest wzorowany na żadnym państwie, który korzysta z syntezatorów do emulowania dźwięków technologii. Ścieżkę dźwiękową do Sonic Unleashed wydano w albumie Planetary Pieces. Zawartość do pobrania Chun-nan Adventure Pack Pierwsze DLC wydane do Sonic Unleashed. Zawierało dodatkowe akty dla poziomu Dragon Road. Dodano 4 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. Część z nich to trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. 12 marca 2009 roku paczka została wydana na Xbox 360 za cenę 3.13$, a na PlayStation 3 za 1.99$. 2 kwietnia 2009 roku pakiet wydano na PlayStation Network. Wraz z tą paczką ukazał się także darmowy patch naprawiający problemy z optymalizacją gry. Naprawiono problemy związane ze spadkiem ilości klatek na sekundę, głównie na poziomie Jungle Joyride. Spagonia Adventure Pack Paczka dodatkowych aktów dla poziomu Rooftop Run. Zawiera trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Rooftop Run otrzymuje 4 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. Holoska Adventure Pack Paczka dodatkowych aktów dla poziomu Cool Edge. Zawiera trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Cool Edge otrzymuje 4 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. Mazuri Adventure Pack Paczka dodatkowych aktów dla poziomu Savannah Citadel. Zawiera trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Savannah Citadel otrzymuje 4 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. Apotos and Shamar Adventure Pack Paczka dodatkowych aktów dla poziomów Windmill Isle i Arid Sands. Zawiera trudniejsze wersje normalnych aktów. Jest tutaj m.in. więcej przeciwników i przeszkód. Windmill Isle otrzymuje 3 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. Arid Sands otrzymuje 2 nowe akty dzienne i 2 nocne. 21 maja 2009 roku paczka została wydana na Xbox Live za cenę 4.13$. Na PlayStation Network 4 czerwca za 3.00$. Empire City and Adabat Adventure Pack 11 czerwca 2009 wydano ostatni pakiet DLC z dodatkowymi poziomami. Skyscraper Scamper otrzymał 2 nowe akty dzienne i nocne, a Jungle Joyride 3 dzienne i 2 nocne. Różnice pomiędzy wersjami Z powodu ograniczeń sprzętowych, pomiędzy wersjami na PS3/Xbox 360, a PS2/Wii zachodzi wiele różnic. Porównanie różnic nie uwzględnia wersji mobilnej, opracowanej przez Gameloft rok po premierze Sonic Unleashed. * Hub-worldy w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 mogą być dowolnie eksplorowane. W wersji na PS2/Wii gracz otrzymuje ekran miasta i może klikać w wybrane miejsca, aby się do nich udać. Pora dnia na kontynencie można zmienić dopiero po tym jak gracz go odbuduje. * W wersji na PS2/Wii nie pojawiają się dodatkowe życia i nie można ich zdobyć zbierając 100 pierścieni. Sonic rozpoczyna każdy poziom z trzema życiami i może zwiększyć ich maksymalną liczbę odwiedzając Świątynie Gai. * Usunięto poziom Savannah Citadel, a także całkowicie pominięto Empire City i mini-grę Tornado Defense. Mazuri składa się więc tylko z walki z bossem: Egg Beetle. * W wersji na PS2/Wii Sonic dysponuje wszystkimi zdolnościami na początku, podczas gdy w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 musi zebrać ulepszenia. * W wersji na PS2/Wii poziom szybkości i pojemność licznika Boostu zależą od zbieranych na poziomie pierścieni. Jeśli gracz otrzymuje uderzenia, licznik spada. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 licznik można zwiększyć poprzez statystyki. * Boost działa inaczej. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 jest stały, dopóki nie wyczerpie się licznik. W wersji na PS2/Wii trwa przez 2-3 sekundy. * W wersji na PS2/Wii pojawia się tzw. Action Chain, zapewnia Sonicowi bonus do szybkości i Boostu, jeśli gracz wykona kilka czynności w krótkich odstępach czasu. * W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 Sonic musi zbierać rozrzucone po poziomach medale Słońca i Księżyca, aby odblokowywać nowe lokacje. W wersji na PS2/Wii medale przyznawane są w różnych ilościach na końcu poziomu, w zależności od rangi. Ich rola ogranicza się do odblokowywania sekretnych obszarów i Bram Gai. Za dostęp do poziomów odpowiadają Planet Tablet. * Bramy Gai nie pojawiają się w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360. * W wersji na PS2/Wii Brama Gai służą jako hub-worldy. Gracz może tu wykorzystywać swoje medale do odblokowywania łamigłówek, zawierających różne bonusy w tym dodatkowe życia, i wybierać poziomy. * W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 najwyższą rangą jest S, a najniższą E. Ranga obliczana jest na podstawie punktów. W wersji na PS2/Wii najwyższa ranga to S, a najniższa C. U normalnego Sonica rangi ustala się na podstawie czasu ukończenia poziomu, a u Jeżołaka występują trzy czynniki: zebrane kule, czas ukończenia i zebrane pierścienie. * Eggmanland w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 to jeden długi poziom, w którym Sonic zmienia swoje formy. W wersji na PS2/Wii funkcjonuje jak każdy inny poziom: składa się z osobnych aktów dziennych i nocnych. * W wersji na PS2/Wii można wykonywać Spin Dash po przebiegnięciu przez panel przyspieszający, czy podczas startowania z poziomu. * W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 Sonic ma więcej klipów głosowych niż w wersji na PS2/Wii. * Wersja na PS3/Xbox 360 korzysta z silnika Hedgehog Engine. Jego szczególna właściwość to odbijanie światła w taki sposób, aby dawało efekt jakby wszystko było renderowane w technologii CGI. Silnik nie obciąża również systemu na tyle, aby ilość klatek na sekundę drastycznie spadała. Hedgehog Engine został zaprojektowany w taki sposób, aby poradzić sobie z odświeżaniem środowiska, przez które Sonic biegnie bardzo szybko. Wersja na PS2/Wii nie mogła korzystać z tego silnika, gdyż był dla niej zbyt potężny. Sonic Team podjęli współpracę z Dimps aby stworzyć coś podobnego do wersji HD. Dodatkowo wszystkie przerywniki filmowe w wersji na PS2/Wii są pre-renderowane. Wersja na PS3/Xbox 360 korzysta z Hedgehog Engine do renderowania przerywników, dzięki czemu są one jaśniejsze. * W wersji na PS2/Wii nocne akty posiadają swoje własne nazwy. * W wersji na PS2/Wii w walce z Perfect Dark Gaią bierze udział tylko Super Sonic. W wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 gracz kontroluje Super Sonica, a sterowany przez komputer Gaia Colossus odwraca uwagę Dark Gai. * Różnice można również zaobserwować między wersją na PS2, a wersją na Wii. Na PS2 Sonic wygląda podobnie jak jego model z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), a jego kolce się nie ruszają. Na Wii jeż ma jaśniejszy odcień futra. * W wersji na PS2/Wii triki można wykonywać pojedynczo, natomiast w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360 można wciskać wszystkie przyciski naraz aby wykonywać triki. Inne wersje i porty Wersja mobilna Rok po premierze Sonic Unleashed, studio Gameloft opracowało wersję Sonic Unleashed na telefony. Wersja ta znacznie różni się od dwóch powszechnie znanych wersji gry. Oparta jest o zupełnie inny schemat. Styl rozgrywki nawiązuje do gier Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure. Gra posiada uproszczoną fabułę i mniej poziomów. Krytyka Sonic Unleashed uzyskało mieszane recenzje. Po ogłoszeniu gry fani serii mieli nadzieję, że wróci ona do swoich platformowych korzeni. Sukces Sonic Unleashed miałby szczególne znaczenie dla przyszłości serii, po kontrowersyjnym przejściu w 3D i porażce gier ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) i Sonic Genesis. Metacritic wystawiło grze oceny 54 i 60 na 100 dla wersji na PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360, a także 66 na 100 dla wersji na Wii i PlayStation 2. GameSpot wystawiło ocenę 3.5/10 dla wersji na Xbox 360, a dla Wii ocenę 7.0/10. Strona 1UP wystawiła wersji na Wii ocenę mniejszą niż wersji na Xbox 360. Wyższe oceny w wersji na Wii były spowodowane lepszym sterowaniem, pracą kamery i lepszym projektem poziomów, a także hub-worldów. Pozytywnej ocenie podlegały głównie elementy wizualne. Chwalono przede wszystkim wygląd poziomów. Sonic Unleashed porównano również do gry na podstawie filmu studia Pixar. Wychwalono silnik Hedgehog Engine i jego możliwości w tworzeniu bardzo dobry efektów graficznych. Negatywnie skomentowano jednak spadki w ilościach klatek na sekundę, na niektórych poziomach, a także w sekcjach w których pojawiało się wielu przeciwników. Mimo że wersja na Wii nie korzystała z tych samych efektów, to również pochwalono ją za grafikę. IGN przyznało jej nagrodę Best Graphics Technology. Na uznanie zasłużyła również ścieżka dźwiękowa. Krytykom spodobało się odejście od rockowej muzyki do orkiestralnej. Największej krytyce podległ aspekt Jeżołaka. Nie tylko pomysł na jego stworzenie, ale również i projekt jego poziomów nie spodobał się recenzentom. Jeżołak został uznany za element, który zepsuł całą rozgrywkę i przyczynił się do niskich ocen. Jego poziomy były bardzo wolne. Uznano je za nudne ''i ''frustrujące. ''Skrytykowano sekcje platformowe, a także łamigłówki. Poziomy nocne za bardzo kontrastowały z szybką rozgrywką i uznano że niezbyt pasowały do Sonica. Sam system walki również nie został zbyt pozytywnie oceniony. Natomiast krytycy docenili dzienne poziomy. Niektórzy uznali ten styl rozgrywki za najbardziej ekscytujący w całej serii. Wielu recenzentów doceniło mieszanie perspektywy 2D z 3D. Ponoć ''doskonale załapały styl rozgrywki klasycznego Sonica. ''Jednak w recenzjach GameSpot sterowanie oceniono jako ''nieodpowiadające, a sam projekt poziomów uznano za okropny. GameSpot bardziej docenili dzienne poziomy w wersji na Wii. Krytyce ulegały także poboczne zadania wykonywane w miastach. Fabuła i postać Chipa również były kontrowersyjne - jedni docenili fabułę przypominającą stare kreskówki, a dla innych była zbyt dziecinna. Krytykom nie spodobali się także angielscy aktorzy głosowi, choć fani przyznali że było to jedno z najlepszych wystąpień Jasona Griffitha. Mimo że krytycy zwykle lepiej oceniali wersję na PlayStation 2/Wii od tej na PlayStation 3/Xbox 360, niektórzy fani mieli zupełne inne zdanie. Poziomy w wersji na PS2/Wii miał być mdłe. Fani skrytykowali także słabą grafikę i ograniczony Boost. Adaptacje Archie Comics W komiksach Archiego pojawiły się dwie adaptacje. Pierwszej nadano tytuł po prostu Sonic Unleashed. W adaptacji pojawiła się scena przemiany Super Sonica w Jeżołaka. Nie pojawił się tu jednak Chip, ani nie wspomniano o Manuskryptach Gai. Po reebocie całej serii komiksów, kolejna adaptacja Sonic Unleashed miała miejsca bezpośrednio po wydarzeniach z crossoveru: Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide. Poprzednia adaptacja została uznana za niekanoniczną. W tej nowej adaptacji również wprowadzono kilka zmian: planeta została rozerwana na skutek efektów Genesis Wave, Sonic później transformował się w Jeżołaka, Chip został znaleziony przez Knucklesa i Chaotix, a swój pseudonim otrzymał od Charmy'ego. Pojawiło się także wiele innych postaci: Freedom Fighters, Chuck, Tikal i Chaos. Cała fabuła adaptacji toczy się równolegle do cossoveru Worlds Unite i historii inspirowanej przez grę Sonic the Fighters. Inne adaptacje Japoński magazyn opublikował także adaptację Sonic Unleashed. W mandze po raz pierwszy pojawił się Chip. Na podstawie gry powstał także film krótkometrażowy: Sonic: Night of the Werehog. Film został wydany w listopadzie 2008 roku, wraz z premierą gry. Trwa około 10 minut. Ciekawostki * Początkowo Sonic Unleashed miała nosić tytuł Sonic Adventure 3, ale twórcy zdecydowali się zmienić nazwę kiedy postanowili skupić się wyłącznie na Sonicu. * W Sonic Unleashed mieli się początkowo pojawić Shadow the Hedgehog i Knuckles the Echidna. * Jest to ostatnia główna gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, w której głosów w angielskiej wersji użyczyli aktorzy z 4Kids Entertainment. Aktorzy wystąpili potem po raz ostatni w grze Sonic and the Black Knight. * Sonic Unleashed to trzecia gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która otrzymała kategorię wiekową E10+. * Port na PC był planowany, ale z nieznanych przyczyn został porzucony. W plikach Sonic Generations można znaleźć nieużywane grafiki pochodzące z Sonic Unleashed, w tym ikonę Jeżołaka. * Model Sonica w wersji Sonic Unleashed na PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 składa się z 19,887 widzialnych polygonów, co czyni go jak dotąd najlepszym jakościowo modelem Sonica w całej serii. * Osiągnięcie I ain't afraid of no ghosts ''stanowi odniesienie do piosenki ''Ghostbusters. * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, w której Sonic może zebrać przynajmniej 1000 pierścieni. W poprzednich grach limit wynosił 999. * W dwóch przerywnikach z gry pojawia się konsola Sega Dreamcast. Na początku widziana jest w pierwszej cutscence, na siedzeniu obok Eggmana (w momencie w którym doktor naciska przycisk strzału). Później konsolę można zauważyć na siedzeniu Egg Mobile'a, w przerywniku po pokonaniu Egg Dragoona, zaraz przed wyłonieniem się Dark Gaia z lawy. * Empire City to jedyne miasto z wersji na PS3/Xbox 360, które nie pojawia się w wersji na PS2/Wii. * Nocą w Spagonii można usłyszeć różne dźwięki w bocznych uliczkach: gwizdanie tematu muzycznego gry (The World Adventure) pod prysznicem, podkręcanie radia, albo odgłosy dzieci. * W dwóch misjach, które wręcza Marcantonio, pojawiają się te same dwa duchy co z filmu Sonic: Night of the Werehog. * Jest to pierwsza gra 3D z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która jest znana w Japonii pod inną nazwą (Sonic World Adventure). Inny tytuł otrzyma również gra Sonic Generations. * Jest to pierwsza główna gra z serii, od czasów Sonic the Hedgehog 3, w której nie pojawia się Knuckles, a także pierwsza gra z serii na konsolę stacjonarną, od czasów Sonic Adventure 2, w której nie pojawia się Shadow. * W plikach gry można znaleźć pierwotne nazwy krain w Sonic Unleashed, zanim zostały zmienione. **Apotos' - Mykeny, Grecja **'Mazuri' - Wielki Meczet w Dżenne, Dżenne, Mali, Afryka **'Holoska' - Alaska, Grenlandia, Antarktyka **'Spagonia' - Siena, Toskania, Włochy, Hiszpania, Londyn **'Chun-nan' - Wielki Mur Chiński, Yanqizhen, Prowincja Huairou, Pekin, Chiny **'Shamar' - Petra, Jordan, Iran, Irak **'Empire City' - New York City, Nowy Jork, USA, Chicago, Illinois, USA **'Adabat' - Angkor Wat, Angkor, Kambodża, Tajlandia **'Eggmanland' - Disneyland * Jest to ostatnia główna gra z serii, wydana na PlayStation 2, a także ostatnia gra z serii wydana na konsolę szóstej generacji. * Artwork Doktora Eggmana w tej grze nawiązuje do jego artworka z Sonic Channel. * W Skyscraper Scamper znajduje się dużo napisów, billboardów i drogowskazów z nazwami odnoszącymi się do popularnych miejsc i postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog ** S. Shadow Avenue - Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge Street - Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega Road - E-123 Omega ** Blaze Road - Blaze the Cat ** Silver Beach - Silver the Hedgehog ** Seaside Park - Seaside Hill ** Chao Garden - Chao Garden ** West Park - Westopolis/Westside Island ** Chao Beans - Chao ** Soleanna Hotel - Soleanna ** Pachacamac Parking - Pachacamac * Empire City może być całkowicie pominięte, jeśli gracz zbierze wystarczająco dużo słonecznych medali aby wejść do Adabat. * Aspekt dnia i nocy miał zostać wprowadzony już w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]], ale z powodu ograniczeń czasowych nie został zrealizowany. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2008 roku Kategoria:PlayStation 2 Kategoria:PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Xbox 360 Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:Xbox Live Arcade Kategoria:PlayStation Network Kategoria:PlayStation Now